Foreplay
by Pixieblade
Summary: One night after everyone comes home Hakkai and Gojyo have some ‘alone time’. PWP NWS!


Title: **Foreplay**

Rating: MA

Warnings: Um…kinky seks?

Pairing: HakkaixGojyo

Word count: 1,668

Summary: One night after everyone comes home Hakkai and Gojyo have some 'alone time'. PWP

A/N: Don't ask me why I thought of this; just consider it a late 85 day treat. X3

How the hell did he get in position? They'd been in their room—Hakkai had been reading something dark and creepy, little bubbles of giddy excitement washing across his skin as he read through the new dark mystery novel Gojyo'd bought him, a spur of the moment purchase to be sure, but the man was oddly prone to fits of horror reading and he'd thought Hakkai's enjoy it. He had just come out of the shower, bright white towel tied loosely around his hips, another draped around his shoulders as his vermillion hair glistened in the lamp light, tiny droplets of water catching and breaking miniscule rainbows of color as they dripped wetly from his hair.

Flopping down beside the gentle healer Gojyo smiled and reclined across the bed, his feet aimlessly kicking at the air while his still wet hair dripped dark spots onto the brand new pale lilac sheets Hakkai had bought last week. He wasn't terribly fond of the color for the same reason Hakkai was, they reminded him of Sanzo, and that was one memory he didn't need to remember as they crawled into bed together.

Hakkai never missed a beat, reaching across Gojyo he grabbed the hairbrush off the nightstand and leaned back against the headboard, free hand still turning pages as he continued reading. Gojyo curled in against him, their long legs tangling together as he wrapped his arms around Hakkai's waist and fanned his hair out over the towel draped across Hakkai's lap. He veritably purred at the first sure stroke of the brush through his merlot hair, the damp strands sticking to his skin stubbornly until cool fingers danced across his neck and shoulders, gently teasing the lengths away and into some semblance of order.

When had they started this little ritual? When had it become something so necessary for them to do? Gojyo sighed as Hakkai's fingers carded through his hair. He loved this time when it was just the two of them and some semblance of a normal life together. After the final battle maybe, though they'd often done little things like this back in the first few years in the village, but now…

He vaguely remembered dropping bonelessly onto a cheap bed in some shitty inn, blood (his and countless other's) cracking as he scrubbed at his hair with his nails after the final battle, to weary to make the effort of showering or even just stripping out of his torn and filthy clothes. Hakkai had batted his hands away; a nervous edge to his aura that Gojyo understood was more adrenalin than fear. Hell, they all felt that.

Hakkai had somehow managed to coax him into the bathroom, sitting him on the edge of the tub as he ran a bath full of blood warm water and some fragrant oil. Gojyo had to be helped getting his clothes off he was that beat, but Hakkai's gentle insistence and tender touch had won the spoiled garments from him and eased him into the tub where he proceeded to scrub away all the anger and pain and horrible memories along with the bloody bits of things he'd rather not think about that clung piteously to his hair and skin.

Feeling more relaxed and refreshed than he had in years he slunk lower into the tub, almost asleep until Hakkai moved to leave and he'd changed their entire relationship. Catching his friend's wrist loosely he pulled Hakkai back against the chipped porcelain tub and stood, wrapping his soapy arms around the smaller man and pressing his soggy body up against his back. The most amazing thing was that Hakkai let him. He let him peal the now soapy clothes from his shoulders and chest. He let him push the loose slacks and shorts down to his ankles, and he let Gojyo pull him into the small tub on top of him.

Wrapped up in warm, foamy water, they leaned against each other for support, letting the sensation of lapping water and pruned fingers ease their troubles and draw out the tension and anxiety. Sitting there comfortably twined together Gojyo'd turned Hakkai's face to his and kissed him. It wasn't something passion-filled and rushed--just a long, tender moment where they let all the years of pent up emotions flow between the two of them.

They breathed a collective sigh of relief that night and every night since. The passion coming later, as it was hot and dangerous and intense on a level he'd never experienced before, which might explain why 'Kai had never let them cross that line; he'd seen the man's true demonic form then and it had nothing to do with limiters. He smiled just thinking about how his sweet and gentle 'Kai had pinned him to that damp, dark alley wall and fucked him so hard he had to be healed after, but that was fine by him, Hakkai's healings had always left him half hard anyways and the payback was definitely worth it later. He hadn't thought that table would break so easily under their weight.

Gojyo gasped, a small moan leaking from his mouth and glanced back over his shoulder at Hakkai surprised.

The oil was warm, probably from Hakkai's fingers as they dipped in and out of him, the soft movements almost masking the tight stretching sensation. Another dip and twist to the left, add a third finger and twist to the right, the forgotten hairbrush lightly dragging down across his back as the book was set aside. The thin red welts rising to the surface as the brush slipped even lower across his hips and thighs, sliding over the oil slicked skin between his cheeks, the handle pressing tentatively against the ring of muscles and making him jump.

"'Kai?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you really thinking of using _that_ on me?"

"Hmm…it had crossed my mind. Is that a no then?"

"Ah…well, I mean…_fuck_!"

Hakkai pressed in with one smooth stork, gripping his cock with his free hand and using just enough nails to draw a guttural groan of pleasure from his lover.

"_Fuck_, 'Kai, a warning man!"

"Ah, but if I did that, you'd have said no."

"Well yeah but… ahh…'Kai…."

"See, there's no need to worry Gojyo, you know I'd never hurt you."

"Gah~, um yeah, shit right _there_, yeah, yeah I know."

"So relax and enjoy it. We've done harder things than this haven't we?"

"Ha..ha…" he puffed out, trying to collect his thoughts into some semblance of coherency, "yeah, but you know…"

"Yes, I'm normally the one being 'experimented' on, aren't I?"

"That's not...ahh…gods…what I…meant and you…know it! Fuck, yeah, harder right there. Gods! Fuck 'Kai, let me…"

"Not yet, love. Tell me what you meant Gojyo."

"Now?!" he cried piteously, body writhing under the heady overload of the brush fucking him hard and Hakkai's cool fingers wrapped around the base of his cock while Hakkai shimmied down his length, his moist, hot mouth sucking him deep into his throat on every bob of his pretty little head.

"You…hell! You always volunteer. You never come up with ideas to make things more interesting. I thought…I thought maybe you were getting bored!" Gojyo bit his lip hard as another orgasm was halted by Hakkai's tight fist.

Hakkai sat back and thumbed the saliva and pre-come mixture back into his mouth, a look of consternation flittering across his features.

"Gojyo, I'm perfectly content with our normal sex life. If I want excitement I'm sure we could manage to convince Sanzo to shoot at us a few more times, and there's always the thought of me loosing my limiters and going on a bloody rampage, or the thousand of youkai that I'm sure would love to skin us alive…or we could always just tell your brother what we're doing if you'd prefer?

Sitting back Hakkai pulled the hairbrush from his ass and inelegantly dropped it on the floor to be thoroughly scalded in bleach water later.

Gojyo blanched and swallowed hard, "Uh...can I vote for none of the above?"

Hakkai pulled him over onto his side, fingering the button and zipper on his own slacks.

"Really, I'd much rather just fuck you senseless myself, right here, in the comfort of our own house and bed. I don't need anything more than that. I already have the most exhilarating thing right here."

"What's that?" he asked breathlessly. Hakkai cursing was always a turn on for him, especially since the man did it so infrequently.

Hakkai smiled softly, fingers tracing his jaw-line as he pressed in against his slick hole.

"The sight of you splayed out naked across sheets, red and green and golden as I thrust deep into you."

"Fuck yeah," Gojyo groaned, his breath hard and ragged as he thrust himself back onto Hakkai's throbbing cock.

"Oh yes," Hakkai moaned, pulling him up onto his knees to thoroughly fuck his lover into the mattress.

He lost count of the number of hours they were tangled together, thrusting and grinding against the other, their intermittent panting and crying out as they came together over and over thrumming through his blood and ears. It was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard.

"I love you."

Scratch that. _That_ was the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard. Pulling Hakkai in close against his chest he kissed the top of his head, the words flowing out him, around them, caressing and holding them close, a promise for the new day. For all days yet to come.

"I love you too."

Fin.


End file.
